


Alien Encounter

by PeacockPeryton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Other, Slime monster, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, alien - Freeform, cross dressing, exophelia, in this house we support twinks in miniskirts, sex with aliens, that means sticking things in the dongle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacockPeryton/pseuds/PeacockPeryton
Summary: Cairo had been patrolling the clubs as usual, but he's in for quite a surprise when an alien spaceship comes hurtling towards him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Alien, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 56





	Alien Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains male on male rape. This is a fantasy piece. The author condemns real life rape. Real-life perpetrators of rape should be dealt with the full extent of the law and also a hammer.
> 
> If you cannot tell the difference between a written work of fiction and real life, that's not my problem or responsibility. Heed the tags and warnings.

Moans filled the alleyway, both pleasured and fearful, as a tall muscular man appeared to be pinned against a wall by a thin waifish girl in green and black leather. In reality, it was Cairo Wolf,( 19, aqua colored hair and with a thin build) who had pinned the muscular Sean Hatcher, and they were having quite enthusiastic sex against the brick wall, though Sean had been very reluctant at first. Sean would never admit that he liked men, especially to himself, and that was the kind of man Cairo liked best.

“Hush, it’s alright, the pain will pass” Cairo whispered soothingly into Sean’s ear as another pained whine escaped the man. Sean had his cheek and chest pressed against the dirty wall, his face being gently scraped with each of Cairo’s thrusts, and he still was not completely used to being filled in this way. Cairo had spotted him flirting with girls in the club down the street and marked him as a viable target. Once he’d left, Cairo had followed him to this alleyway and attacked. The resulting scuffle for dominance had exhausted the larger and drunker man and he eventually was forced to submit to the colorful teen behind him.

Cairo panted, reaching around Sean to stroke the man’s cock, determined to give him as much pleasure as possible. His other hand slid up Sean’s torso to pinch and tease his nipples as his thrusts came a little faster. The teen angled his hips a certain way and gave a cry of victory at the sound Sean made and the feel of warm pre-cum coating his hand. He’d found the man’s prostate and Sean was moaning now with each thrust. He was confused. Being with men was wrong, so very wrong, so why did it feel so fucking good? He dug his fingers into the brick, made a drunken attempt to throw the boy off of him, before collapsing against the wall once more.

“St-sto-Gahhh! Fuck. Nuh.” Cairo smiled at Sean’s failed resistance and his attempt at speaking. He just nuzzled the back of Sean’s letterman jacket, continuing to stroke him in time with his thrusting. They were both close, their moans filling the small dark alleyway as though they were singing in a duet. “Fuck….just like that.” Came an almost inaudible growl from against the wall, causing Cairo to grin triumphantly. Cairo held back his orgasm as he felt Sean twitch under him, crying out in pleasure, and shuddering around him. Fuck it felt good, feeling the man cumming from being fucked, hot cum covering his hand and splashing onto the wall in front of them. He couldn’t hold back any longer and he came as well, filling the mans ass with hot sticky loads, biting down onto the back of his jacket. When they finished, Cairo pulled out and lowered Sean to the ground to recover.

Sean was panting and he felt so strange. Disgusted and satisfied at the same time. It was just strange. There was an odd warmth inside him after the colorful boy pulled out, he assumed it was just some after effects. He looked up to see the boy had already cleaned himself and was adjusting his skirt. Cairo pulled something from his pocket that looked almost like a compact, but much more complicated. With it, he began repairing his smeared makeup.

When he was done, he looked down at Sean affectionately, seeming concerned that the man was still dazed. “What’s wrong? Usually men are fighting, running or thanking me by now…Did you enjoy it? Even a little?” He crouched down, reaching out a hand and pressing it to the drunk mans forehead. He didn’t seem to have a fever. Suddenly Sean glared at him and slapped Cairo’s hand away.

“WHAT? Enjoy it? You cornered me. Yo-you….you raped me is what you did! How could I….I didn’t….It was… I..I’m gonna get my friends to kick your ass” He stood quickly and pulled up his pants. Slowly, Cairo stood as well, dusting off the front of his clothes unnecessarily.

“I’ve been watching you for a while. You aren’t interested in any of those women. Its good to at least be open with yourself. _But_. If you want to tell all your friends how a small, skinny boy in a dress was able to not only overpower you into having sex with him, but make you bottom _and_ beg for more, that’s fine by me. Of course I won’t blame you if you want to beat me up right now on your own…” With that, Cairo spread his arms in invitation and closed his eyes. Some of the men took this opportunity and Cairo usually didn’t hold it against them. It was a risk of the service he provided.

“I……” When Cairo didn’t feel any blows or even hear the man come closer, he opened his eyes to see Sean staring somewhere near the rooftops then take off running in the other direction as fast as he could. Spinning around on his platform heel, Cairo quickly realized why.

Far up in the dark sky and some distance away, was a ball of fire. By the rate that it was getting larger, Cairo guessed it was moving fast, and right towards him. Having heard something once about not trying to outrun the length of a falling tree, Cairo watched the ball of fire, trying to figure out where it was going to crash.

“Right where I am, that’s where!” He took off down the alley, towards where the thing was coming from; he didn’t want to end up in its skid path. He’d forgotten that he was at a dead end alley, now it was too late to go back. Reaching the end, he hid behind a dumpster and waited, listening. Soon he could hear a dull roar of the approaching fireball, it getting louder and closer every nanosecond and Cairo shivered fearfully.

When the sound was at its loudest, Cairo heard a loud pop and a small, wet sounding thud. Shortly after, the roar seemed to die down moving slowly away. Cairo peeked out from behind the dumpster and saw the strangest thing he’d ever seen. It was a UFO. A real, live UFO, hovering and no longer on fire. It was glowing red from the heat, but greenish blue lights could be seen emanating from the seams of the ship. It slowly lowered itself down to the ground about 50 feet from where Cairo was hiding. He watched it for several long minutes, waiting for something to happen.

“Maybe….its a prank?” Cairo whispered to himself. He stood very slowly and took a tentative step forward, then another, and another until he was walking slowly toward it. It looked like it was rotating, but really it was the lights inside flashing, making it seem that way. Cairo had only walked less than half way to the ship when he suddenly heard a sound above him and looked up to see a green…. _something_ leap from a fire escape. It landed on him with a wet sound, knocking him to the ground.

Cairo gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The thing was surprisingly heavy. He opened his eyes to see what was on him. The thing was apple green and goopy, thick like transparent pudding or runny jello. It covered Cairos chest, and where it came into contact with his skin, he found it to be icy cold and very slimy, but quite strangely solid. It stretched as he lifted his arm, rather than separate and seemed to be thicker where it rested on his chest than anywhere else. Cairo sat up and tried to push the strange substance off of him. Then he realized…It was _alive_ , and resisting him!

In the center of Cairo’s chest, where the ooze was thickest, a single white orb rolled back to reveal a black iris, the whole thing shivering and clinging to Cairo as if its life depended on it. Cairo was instantly reminded of the brain slugs from his favorite adult cartoon and tried to push it off him again.

“No no no! No brain nomming for you. Stop!” The thing started to expand, parts of it lengthening and wrapping around him, pinning his arms to his side. Other tendrils were spreading over his legs, leaving a trail of cool slime everywhere they touched. Cairo shivered and tried to fight the alien off him. He forced himself up onto his knees, the little creature tightening its grip and chirruping at him indignantly.

Cairo registered in his mind that the sound had been cute as fuck, but still he fought the creature. He was still tired from his round with Sean, his leg muscles sore, and as the cold tendrils wormed their way under his skirt and around his thighs, he gave a fearful moan. ‘This is it. I’m gonna be lunch. Its gonna eat me and I’m gonna b—‘ “HEY!” The creature tightened its hold on him as a tendril rose up Cairo’s thigh, finding his exposed cock and stroking it curiously. Cairo couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his legs. He looked down into the single eye on his chest.

“Nuh…no no. That’s not for you. Eat my arms first. NAH!” Cold slime enveloped him, stroking him gently, quickly warming from his body. Cairo let out a low moan as he started to harden. This…was very strange. “St-op! No…this is weird” He whined, struggling to get loose. His thighs were cold where the trail of slime had been left, but the tendril seemed to tighten on him as he struggled.

Tendrils were traveling over his whole body; some up exploring his arms and legs, squeezing down into his boots, others climbing up under his shirt, roaming his chest. As two tendrils flitted past his nipples in their explorations of his body, Cairo let out a small gasp. The tendrils paused, returned to the tender areas, nudging and tweaking them, causing more confused and pleasured whines from the teen. The creature seemed to be fascinated with Cairos strange body, and the sounds he made with each touch.

Cairo yelped as one tendril slid between his ass cheeks, pressing and sliding against his entrance. Again he fought the alien. “No! No no no! This is wrong, so wrong. This is like…NUHHHH get out of there!” Cairo shivered as the slimy thing pushed past the ring of muscle and slithered up into him. Cairo was no stranger to being penetrated. In fact, the boy preferred to bottom than to top. But he had never felt anything like this in his life. The thing in him seemed to inflate once it was inside, squirming deeper, becoming thicker. It coiled and writhed within him, making him shout and moan in agonized pleasure. It was incredibly thick, yet it did not hurt; the creatures natural ooze lubricated him and the tendril bent and curved to fit his body, hitting all the right spots inside him. It was no longer moving, but it continued to swell even as he moaned and begged for it to stop.

“P-please. What are you doing? Do you even know?” His eyes closed in pleasure as tendrils continued to explore his body, pausing each time he gave a gasp and returning to the span of flesh that had caused the sound. By now, the tendrils were stroking his inner thighs, ribs, nipples and his neck. The tendrils on his cock and in his ass had stopped moving all together as the creature focused on those tender spots on Cairos body that made the boy throw his head back in bliss. ‘This is heaven’ he thought, eyes sliding closed as his back arched, tightening the front of his pleather shirt and squishing the slimy tentacles firmer against his body. “That damned meteor crushed me and I’ve been sent to heaven. Or perhaps its hell.” He began to question if this was reward or punishment as the sensations continued but he was not allowed release. His cock was aching for attention and his hips began to rock of their own accord.

Chirruping again, the little creature began to move for Cairo, stroking his cock as it had before and sliding the thick tentacle in and out of the boys ass. Cairo began to moan louder, nearly falling over backward from the pleasure. The alien seemed to be very curious about Cairos love of having his hole filled and the tendril stroking his neck slid further upward, finding the warm cavern that was the source of those interesting sounds, and it rushed inside. Cairo abruptly stilled his body from surprise and shut his mouth. Instinctively he tried to bite down on the intruding appendage, but the alien gave an angry sort of chirp and the thing in his mouth solidified into something akin to rock and everything else stilled completely.

After a moment of panic, Cairo slowly relaxed his jaw and felt the thing relax as well, feeling almost as if it were melting in his mouth. That feeling had been strange enough all on its own. Nothing moved for a while still. Cairo sucked lightly as he felt himself begin to drool a bit around the thing, and he got a good taste of the slime from the monster as it coated his tongue from the action. It was surprisingly sweet, he couldn’t think of anything on earth that it could compare to as far as taste, but it was very enjoyable. He swirled his tongue around it, feeling its texture and licking more of the slime from its surface. It was very soft, he could compare it to the texture of firm jello. More of the sweet substance was secreted and he suckled it away, not even considering if it would be poisonous to his body as he swallowed.

There was more chirruping, but this time it was slower, a little deeper sounding, and the body of the creature seemed to shiver as Cairo suckled on the appendage in his mouth. The tendrils in his ass and mouth seemed to shift, as though something inside them was withdrawing, leaving a squishy shell, only to be replaced with something slightly firmer. The one in his ass started moving again and Cairo moaned around the thing in his mouth as it too began a slow in and out rhythm. Cairo could only guess that it assumed he would get the same pleasure from his mouth as his back. He did enjoy the tendril in his mouth and he suckled harder, his tongue continuing to gather its ooze and swallow the sweet substance.

Something hard pressed against the tip of his cock and he gave slightly surprised yelp of pleasure, until he felt something poking around the entrance to his penis. He looked down and started to squirm in fear. His short skirt had been lifted by the creatures exploration and inside the glob that enveloped his cock, Cairo could see a thin, firm tendril prod the tip of his member, exploring and pressing gently into his slit. He whined fearfully and looked to the creatures eye, but it was focused on what it was doing to his cock. Suddenly the thing seemed to find its mark and it slid quickly into him and he called out in pain, his whole body tensing up. The creature stopped moving again, curious why Cairo’s demeanor had suddenly changed like when it had entered his mouth.

The smaller tendrils along his body, that had so far been still since his mouth was invaded, now resumed their gentle stroking and caressing, soothing Cairo and relaxing him as he tried hard to get used to the one feeling he had never thought he’d experience in his life. Cairo was breathing hard though his nose, his throat becoming dry. He shivered at the attention to his nipples, the tickling at his ribs, those areas being his most sensitive. This was what he wanted, this pleasure. He moved his hips, trying to pull away from the thing in his member, but the creature seemed to think that Cairo was ready to continue as before.

The tentacle in his backside started to thrust and squirm first, pressing deliberately against his prostate after drawing a loud, muffled shout of pleasure from Cairo at its first pass. Soon after, Cairo started to suckle the one in his mouth, wetting his throat with the sweet ooze and encouraging it to move again. The enveloping ooze on his cock started a steady rhythm with the one in his ass. After a moment, as Cairo’s hips began to rock again, the thin tendril in his cock started to move as well, pushing deeper into his cock during the up-stroke and pulling out during the down. Cairo shivered. Like the thing in his ass, the one in his cock was self-lubricating and bending to fit him perfectly, causing unexpected pleasure. He almost laughed at the thought of being fucked in this new way but groaned instead, his eyes closing when his prostate was pressed against. He rocked his hips, fucking the alien back as it pleasured him so intensely.

Cairo could feel a tightening in his abdomen, a tensing in his groin and knew he was desperately close. He whined around the tendril in his mouth, pleading with the alien to quicken its pace, to fuck him faster and harder, to bring him over the edge. He didn’t get his wish however. A high pitched trilling made him look down at the eye on his chest, but it had retreated into the major body. After a few moments, the whole thing began to vibrate, the tendrils inside him vibrating the most violently, sending spasms of pleasure up and down his spine.

Suddenly, a cool liquid was expelled into his mouth from several places at the very end of the tentacle. It was sweet as honey and almost as thick. He could feel the same substance cooling deep inside of his ass moments after and he started to grind down on the tentacle. And finally he felt a coolness inside his cock, a strange dripping feeling as the sticky substance was pushed into his cock and down to his balls. He moaned. He thought it would hurt, but it was the single most pleasurable experience of his life and finally he felt his own orgasm hit him like a seizure. He yelled out his pleasure, the tendril in his dick withdrawing quickly as its honey was expelled from his cock and his own semen clouded the aliens transparent body.

His body continued to shiver and twitch for several long moments, the alien slowly withdrawing all of its tentacles and Cairo flopped over onto his side, panting though his mouth. He managed to open his eyes enough to see the creature squirm slightly away from him, still vibrating gently. He watched as the cloud of his cum moved around inside the creature, reminding him of when he swirled cum around in his mouth. After a moment of this, it appeared to absorb the semen, sounding as though it were purring as the cloud faded away. Cairo couldn’t help finding that kind of hot.

His body felt like lead, but he managed to raise one hand and feel his body, expecting it to be sticky and disgusting. Instead, the slime seemed to be evaporating like ethanol instead of drying out. Well that was good at least. “Hopefully your cum will do the same. I don’t feel like scraping honey out of my ass…” his arm went limp on the ground again.

The alien looked over at Cairo when he’d spoken, and wiggled over to him. It looked over the teen, concerned that it had hurt the strange creature that was Cairo and it chirruped worriedly. Cairo gave it an incredulous look, raising his hand again with some effort, hesitating before placing it on top of the slimy blob, petting it. “I’m fine.” He wasn’t sure that he was. He had just been filled with multiple types of alien juices that could very well be deadly.

But as the minutes carried on, and Cairo felt himself recovering as he normally would after an intense bout of sex, he let himself hope he really was fine. He got unsteadily to his platformed feet. “Shit, I’m going to break an ankle…” Once standing, the alien clung to his leg as though if Cairo left it, it would die.

The boy looked over to the spaceship and saw that it was no longer hovering and had gone dark. He walked over to it, straightening his outfit as he did so before kneeling before it. It was small, a little bigger than a basketball and egg shaped. It had a ring around it like in movies, but it was lying on its side, propped up only by the ring. It kinda looked like a top like that. Cairo poked it as the alien went to it. Nothing happened, and the alien turned, looking up at the boy with eye wide.

“What? ‘s’it broken?” He doubted the creature could understand him, but that seemed to be the case. He slowly reached to pick it up, making sure the creature wouldn’t freak out on him. It didn’t, merely chirruping sadly at him again. He pulled it into his arms. He’d examine it later. Right now, Cairo could hear sirens in the distance.

“Those idiots. They always take forever to respond to _any_ damn thing. Completely worthless.” He glanced down at the little creature, thinking fast. He scooped it up so that the ship was in one arm and the alien in the other. It became firmer and climbed a little ways onto his shoulder as Cairo exited the alley quickly. As usual, he was grateful these streets were dark and he was able to get away.

As he slowed down to a brisk walk, heading toward his home, he looked over to the creature. “It won’t do anyone any good for you to be found by police. I don’t need government types anywhere near my city. My boys still need me, Proteus.” He was referring to the men he still had not “helped” like he had helped Sean that night. The black eye looked into Cairos blue ones. “Hope you don’t mind that name….Proteus?” The creature purred and pressed against the side of Cairos face. ‘ _Sweet’._ Cairo thought as he crossed the threshold of his apartment with a grin, closing the door behind him. ‘ _I always wanted a pet’_


End file.
